wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EEPiccolo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wakfu Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Baker/Recipes page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) profession names Unless the most recent patch changed things... the game itself is inconsistent with a lot of thing. e.g. Forester is referred to as Lumberjack in a number of places, and Handyman is referred to as both Cabinetmaker and Carpenter. However, the game only refers to Cook, not Chef (which is from when we didn't have official translations). If you are sure the game itself is using a name consistently, and has a mismatch with the wiki, tell me so I can double-check it, and then we can change it. --Defunc7 08:11, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I checked the professions. For the crafting professions I think we can go ahead and update to the current game version, but the gathering professions (specifically lumberjack) still has some confusion. We can make some redirect pages for those if anyone comes looking. :You might bump into a problem with the chef/cook icon if you choose to rename that, as wikia seems to generate an error if you change a name, then change it back for images. There's been a couple of other image errors that I need to message wikia staff about to get fixed (again) so tell me, and I'll bundle it in with that. --Defunc7 18:08, May 26, 2011 (UTC) DPL table warning Hey, I re-added the page-visible warning about automated tables. I also removed the NoEditSection flag, and added a cleaner output when a table comes back with no results (instead of the messy "no results" error)... Couple of reasons, the NoEditSection effects the whole page that the template is on, which seems a bit overkill, but clicking the edit on the dpl section puts you through to the template. An empty DPL result looks weird if you don't know that it's automated (i.e. why included an empty section if it's empty)... so the warning makes it clearer that the automation has produced the odd section (though obviously as we expand, hopefully less sections will actually have "no results"), and it's also clearer that if someone tries a section-edit they can work out why they've ended up at a dpl template edit instead. --Defunc7 17:07, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Cool, I've been concentrating on trying to add items at the moment, so whatever you think is best for formating sounds good to me :) I'm also on vacation right now, which is why I haven't been adding any more lately. :EEPiccolo 23:33, June 8, 2011 (UTC) no harvest seed/corpse Is there any reason to list that there is none? I mean, if you don't input anything, the table simply doesn't display the row. --Defunc7 17:59, June 13, 2011 (UTC) *It's to make the DPL I've got in the trapper section look better. There's probably a more elegant way to deal with it, but I'm still learning wiki template and DPL syntax :/ EEPiccolo 18:07, June 13, 2011 (UTC) **You might want to look at Template:ItemWrap.WeaponTable (example on the Dagger page). The drop/craft column basically uses a 3rd template for just that column, to fill it depending on whether the item has "dropby" or the craft info filled.--Defunc7 18:16, June 13, 2011 (UTC)